Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki
'''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Wiki''' Pretty much all Nintendo fans are familiar with the Super Smash Bros. series, so prepare for the fourth installment of one of the most popular video game series of all time. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS!!! Characters: '''Nintendo''' / '''HAL Laboratory, Inc.''' / '''Pokemon.''' / '''Creatures Inc.''' / '''GAME FREAK inc.''' / '''INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS''' / '''SEGA''' / '''CAPCOM CO., LTD.''' / '''BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc.''' / '''MONOLITHSOFT''' I own absolutely nothing involved with Nintendo or any other companies affiliated with this game. '''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS WIKI!!! EVER!!! THIS WIKI BELONGS TO JAXON BRYCE NOBLES, THANK YOU.''' '''Characters''' '''Veterans''' '''Mario Series''' Mario Bowser Luigi Peach '''Donkey Kong Series''' Donkey Kong Diddy Kong '''The Legend of Zelda Series''' Link Toon Link Zelda Sheik '''Metroid Series''' Samus Zero Suit Samus '''Kirby Series''' Kirby King Dedede Meta Knight '''Starfox Series''' Fox '''Pokémon Series''' Pikachu Lucario Charizard '''Kid Icarus Series''' Pit '''Pikmin Series''' Pikmin & Olimar '''Sonic the Hedgehog Series''' Sonic '''Fire Emblem Series''' Marth Ike '''Yoshi Series''' Yoshi '''F-Zero Series''' Captain Falcon '''Newcomers''' '''Animal Crossing Series''' Villager '''Megaman Series''' Megaman '''Wii Fit Series''' Wii Fit Trainer '''Mario Series''' Rosalina and Luma '''Punch-Out Series''' Little Mac '''Pokémon Series''' Greninja '''Super Smash Bros.''' Mii Brawler Mii Swordfighter Mii Gunner '''Kid Icarus Series''' Palutena '''Pac-Man Series''' Pac-Man '''Fire Emblem Series''' Lucina Robin '''Xenoblade Series''' Shulk '''Alt. Costumes''' '''Mario'''- Fire Mario, NES Open '''Donkey Kong'''- '''Link'''- Skyward Sword, Goron Tunic, Zora Tunic, Dark Link '''Samus'''- Fusion Suit, Gravity Suit, Dark Suit, Light Suit '''Kirby'''- Red, Blue '''Fox'''- '''Pikachu'''- Red Hat, Brendan Emerald Headband, Blue Pichu Goggles '''Bowser'''- Black '''Pit'''- '''Pikmin & Olimar'''- '''Luigi'''- Ice Luigi '''Peach'''- '''Toon Link'''- Red, Blue, Purple '''Sonic'''- Purple, Silver '''Marth'''- '''Zelda'''- '''King Dedede'''- '''Lucario'''- '''Diddy Kong'''- '''Zero Suit Samus'''- Bikini '''Sheik'''- '''Yoshi'''- Blue, Yellow, Red '''Charizard'''- '''Ike'''- '''Captain Falcon'''- Gold Falcon '''Meta Knight'''- '''Villager'''- Female Villager, Yellow Male, Green Female '''Megaman'''- Rush Coil, Leaf Shield, Metal Blade '''Wii Fit Trainer'''- Male Wii Fit Trainer, Wii Fit U, Male Wii Fit U '''Rosalina & Luma'''- Fire Rosalina '''Little Mac'''- Wire Frame Mac, Pink Tracksuit, Blue & White Stripes '''Greninja'''- Shiny, Red '''Palutena'''- '''Pac-Man'''- '''Lucina'''- Masked '''Robin'''- Female Robin '''Shulk'''- Naked '''Possible Characters''' '''Wolf''' '''Mewtwo''' '''Lucas''' '''Ice Climbers''' '''Snake''' '''Chorus Men''' '''Dark Pit''' '''Bandana Dee''' '''Mach Rider''' '''Dixie Kong''' '''Ridley''' '''Impa''' '''Rayman''' '''Assist Trophies''' '''Mario Series''' Chain Chomp Hammer Bro. Lakitu and Spinies Waluigi '''The Legend of Zelda Series''' Ghirahim Midna Skull Kid Tingle '''Metroid Series''' Dark Samus Metroid Mother Brain '''Kirby Series''' Knuckle Joe Nightmare Wizard '''Starfox Series''' Andross '''Kid Icarus Series''' Magnus Phosphora '''Sonic the Hedgehog Series''' Shadow the Hedgehog '''Fire Emblem Series''' Lyn '''F-Zero Series''' Samurai Goroh '''Animal Crossing Series''' Isabelle '''Mega Man Series''' Elec Man '''Xenoblade Series''' Riki '''Wario Series''' Ashley '''Nintendo''' Color TV-Game 15 '''Devil World Series''' Devil '''Dillon's Rolling Western Series''' Dillon '''Brain Age Series''' Dr. Kawashima '''SimCity Series''' Dr. Wright '''Nintendogs Series''' Nintendogs '''The Frog for whom the Bell Tolls Series''' Prince Sable '''Sin & Punishment Series''' Saki Amamiya '''Starfy Series''' Starfy '''Nazo no Murasame-jō Series''' Takamaru '''Pokéball Pokémon''' '''Generation 1''' '''Eevee''' '''Electrode''' '''Goldeen''' '''Meowth''' '''Mew''' '''Moltres''' '''Snorlax''' '''Staryu''' '''Generation 2''' '''Bellossum''' '''Entei''' '''Lugia''' '''Suicune''' '''Togepi''' '''Generation 3''' '''Deoxys''' '''Gardevoir''' '''Kyogre''' '''Latias/Latios''' '''Metagross''' '''Genaration 4''' '''Abomasnow''' '''Arceus''' '''Darkrai''' '''Giratina''' '''Palkia''' '''Generation 5''' '''Genesect''' '''Keldeo''' '''Kyurem''' '''Meloetta''' '''Oshawott''' '''Snivy''' '''Victini''' '''Zoroark''' '''Generation 6''' '''Chespin''' '''Dedenne''' '''Fennekin''' '''Fletchling''' '''Gogoat''' '''Inkay''' '''Spewpa''' '''Xerneas''' '''Stages''' '''Wii U stages''' Coliseum Garden of Hope Great Fox Kalos Pokémon League Mario Galaxy Mushroom Kingdom U Pac-Land Palutena's Temple Pilot Wings Pyrosphere Skyloft Town & City Wii Fit Studio Windy Hill Zone Halberd '''3DS stages''' 3D Land Arena Ferox Balloon Fight Find Mii Game boy Gerudo Valley Golden Plains Living Room N's Castle Pac-Maze Paper Mario Prism Tower Rainbow Road Reset Bomb Forest Spirit Train Tomodachi Apartments Tortimer's Island Brinstar Distant Planet Green Hill Zone Jungle Japes Mushroom Kingdom Yoshi's Story '''Final Destination''' '''These stages have a Final Destination Version''' Garden of Hope Mario Galaxy Palutena's Temple Pyrosphere Skyloft Windy Hill Zone 3D Land Arena Ferox Gerudo Valley Living Room Pac-Maze Paper Mario Prism Tower Rainbow Road Reset Bomb Forest Spirit Train Tomodachi Apartments Tortimer's Island Battlefield Dr. Wily's Castle '''Both Games''' Battlefield Boxing Ring Dr. Wily's Castle Final Destination Gaur Plain '''Bosses''' '''Master Hand'''- has been confirmed to appear on the 3DS. '''Yellow Devil'''- has been confirmed to appear on the stage Wily Castle '''Dark Emperor'''- has been confirmed to appear on the the 3DS stage Find Mii. '''Gamemodes''' Multi Man Smash Home-run Contest Target Blast Smash Run Trophy Rush Classic Mode For Glory For Fun '''Smash Run''' Smash Run Power-Ups '''Speed'''- A green item resembling a boot. Known to boost dashing speed; may also boost walking and air speed. '''Jump'''- A yellow item resembling a wing. Increases jumping height, also appears to increase falling speed. '''Attack'''- An orange item resembling a boxing glove. Boosts power of all normal attacks. '''Special'''- A red item shaped like a starburst. Boosts power of all special moves. '''Arms'''- A purple item resembling a sledge-hammer. Increases strength of projectiles, item attacks, and throws. Is is unknown how this distinction operates on special moves that involve projectiles, items, or throws. '''Defense'''- A blue item resembling a generic shield. Makes it more difficult to launch characters; it is currently unknown whether this is an increase in weight or a decrease in knockback taken (which may also result in flinch resistance). Smash Run Enemies '''Mario Series''' Banzai Bill Bill Blaster Bullet Bill Flame Chomp Giant Goomba Goomba Hammer Bro Koopa Paratroopa Koopa Troopa Lakitu and Spinies Magikoopa Shy Guy Spike Top '''Kirby Series''' Bonkers Bronto Burt Gordo Parasol Waddle Dee Plasma Wisp Shotzo Tac Waddle Dee Waddle Doo '''Kid Icarus Series''' Boom Stomper Bumpety Bomb Clubber Skull Daphne Flage Lethinium Lurchthorn Mahva Megonta Mimicutie Monoeye Nutski Orne Reaper Skuttler Souflee Zuree '''Pikmin Series''' Bulborb Iridescent Glint Beetle '''Pokémon Series''' Chandelure Cryogonal Gastly Koffing Petilil '''The Legend of Zelda Series''' Bubbles Cucco Darknut Octorok Peahat Peahat Larva Poe ReDead Stalfos '''Sonic the Hedgehog Series''' Eggrobo '''Super Smash Bros. Series''' Glice Glire Glunder Mite Poppant Roturret Subspace Generator '''Metroid Series''' Geemer Kihunter Metroid Reo '''Donkey Kong Series''' Blue Kritter Green Kritter Tiki Buzz '''Earthbound Series''' Devil Car '''Megaman Series''' Mettaur '''Ice Climber Series''' Polar Bear '''Dig-Dug Series''' Pooka '''Rhythm Heaven Series''' Sneaky Spirit '''Find Mii Series''' Yellow Ghost '''Items''' Barrel Capsule Crate Party Ball Rolling Crate Beam Sword Fire Bar Home Run Bat Lip's Stick Ore Club Star Rod Drill Arm Eye Turret Fire Flower Gust Bellows Ray Gun Steel Diver Super Scope Banana Peel Beehive Beetle Blast Box Blue Shell Bob-omb Bombchu Boomerang Bumper Cucco Deku Nut Freezie Gooey Bomb Green Shell Home Run Bat Hothead Master Ball Motion-Sensor Bomb Mr. Saturn Pitfall Pokéball POW Block Smart Bomb Smoke Ball Spring Team Healer Urina X-Bomb Back Shield Bullet Bill Bunny Hood Franklin Badge Lightning Bolt Metal Box Poison Mushroom Rocket Belt Starman Super Leaf Super Mushroom Superspicy Curry Timer Food Fairy Bottle Heart Container Maxim Tomato Assist Trophy Boss Galaga Daybreak Dragoon Golden Hammer Hammer Hocotate Ship Sandbag Smash Ball Soccer Ball Warp Star S Flag Treasure Chest '''Music''' '''Animal Crossing Series''' Daytime Minigame Kapp'n's Song The City (Day) Title '''Donkey Kong Series''' Gear Gateway Kongo Jungle '''Fire Emblem Series''' Fire Emblem Theme Id (Purpose) Opening Cutscene The Devoted '''Kid Icarus Series''' Boss Fight 1 Ch 1: The Return of Palutena Ch 12: Wrath of the Reset Bomb Ch 20: Destroyed Skyworld Ch 21: The Chaos Vortex Dark Pit's Theme Opening Orne '''Kirby Series''' Green Greens Green Greens Ver. 2 Opening '''Mario Kart Series''' Rainbow Road Medley '''Mega Man Series''' Mega Man 2 Medley Spark Man Title Wily's Castle Wily's Castle (New Arrangement) '''Metroid Series''' Brinstar Theme of Samus, Space Warrior Vs. Ridley '''Nintendogs Series''' Bath Time Bath Time Theme (Vocal Mix) '''Pac-Man Series''' Pac-Man Park '''Pikmin Series''' World Map '''Pilotwings Series''' Light Plane '''Pokémon Series''' Battle (Trainer Battle) Poké Floats Pokémon Main Theme Pokémon Stadium '''Punch-Out!! Series''' Jogging Main Theme Training '''Sonic the Hedgehog Series''' Sonic Heroes '''Starfox Series''' Area 6 '''Super Mario Bros. Series''' Athletic Good Egg Galaxy Ground Theme Gusty Garden Galaxy Main Theme Rosalina's Comet Observatory Title Try, Try Again '''Super Smash Bros. Series''' Character Select Theme Credits Main Theme Menu (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Multi-Man Smash Practice Results Theme '''The Legend of Zelda Series''' Ballad of the Goddess Fairy Fountain Full Steam Ahead Gerudo Valley Ocarina of Time Medley Saria's Song '''Wii Fit Series''' Hula Hoop Options Yoga '''Xenoblade Series''' Gaur Plains Mechanical Rhythm You will know our names '''Yoshi Series''' Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island '''Roster Prediction''' '''Veterans''' Mario Donkey Kong Link Samus Kirby Fox Pikachu Bowser Pit Pikmin & Olimar Luigi Peach Toon Link Sonic Marth Zelda King Dedede Lucario Diddy Kong Zero Suit Samus Sheik Yoshi Charizard Ike Captain Falcon Meta Knight Ganondorf Wario Falco Mr. Game & Watch Jigglypuff R.O.B. Ness Dr. Mario Mewtwo '''Newcomers''' Villager Megaman Wii Fit Trainer Rosalina & Luma Little Mac Greninja Mii Fighters Palutena Pac-man Lucina Robin Shulk Duck Hunt Dog Dark Pit Bowser Jr. Dixie Kong Chorus Men Impa Ridley '''Project M''' '''Project M is a modification for the previous smash game Brawl. It makes the game feel more along the lines of Melee, and it's been pretty successful at doing so.''' Playable Characters Mario Luigi Peach Bowser Yoshi Wario Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Link Toon Link Zelda Sheik Ganondorf Samus Zero Suit Samus Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Fox Falco Wolf Pikachu Jigglypuff Mewtwo Squirtle Ivysaur Charizard Lucario Captain Falcon Ness Lucas Ice Climbers Marth Roy Ike Mr. Game & Watch Pit Olimar R.O.B Sonic Snake April Fools Characters Pichu Ike Climbers Slippy Ridley Stages Battlefield Big Blue Brinstar Castle Seige Corneria Dracula's Castle Dream Land Distant Planet Final Destination Flat Zone 2 Fountain of Dreams Fourside Frigate Orpheon Green Hill Zone Halberd Hyrule Castle Jungle Japes Congo Jungle Lylat Cruise Metal Cavern Norfair Onett Pictochat Pirate Ship Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 Princess Peach's Castle Rainbow Cruise Rumble Falls Saffron City Shadow Moses Island Skyloft Skyworld Smashville Summit Temple Training Room Warioware Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Story Updates '''1.0, Released February 8, 2011''' Characters •Captain Falcon •Falco •Fox •Ganondorf •Jigglypuff •Link •Lucas •Mario •Marth •Mr. Game & Watch •Sheik •Snake •Sonic •Zelda '''2.0, Released April 17, 2012''' New Characters •Bowser •Charizard •Donkey Kong •Ike •King Dedede •Lucario •Luigi •Ness •Peach •Pikachu •Pit •R.O.B. •Toon Link •Wario •Wolf '''2.1, Released May 23, 2012''' •Major Bug Fixes •Skyloft replaces Hanenbow stage '''2.5, Released December 29, 2012''' New Characters •Diddy Kong •Ivysaur •Squirtle •Zero Suit Samus Other Features •Ledge teching implemented •Melee knockback stacking implemented •Input Assistance and Stock Control Implemented •Input Lag from Brawl is fixed •New aesthetic changes which include new palette swaps and new menu designs '''2.5b, Released January 6, 2013''' •Various Minor Bug Fixes '''2.6, Released July 17, 2013''' New Characters •Meta Knight '''2.6b, Released August 15, 2013''' •Various Bug Fixes '''3.0, Released December 9, 2013''' New Characters •Ice Climbers •Kirby •Olimar •Samus •Yoshi •Mewtwo •Roy Other Features •Turbo Mode added •Princess Peach's Castle added •Norfair revamped •Distant Planet revamped •Training Room stage added •Alternate Costumes including Dr. Mario, Melee Fox, Shadow Queen Peach, Fire Peach, Ocarina of Time Link, Dry Bowser, Party Hat & Pirate Hat Pikachu, Crown & Fairy Jigglypuff, Armored Mewtwo, Mr. L, Virtual Boy R.O.B., Outset Toon Link, Classic Wolf, Boxer Donkey Kong, Pajama Ness, Masked Man Lucas, Melee Falco, Extra Yoshi Colors, and Concept Art Meta Knight '''3.01, Released January 11, 2014''' •New Launcher •Fixed Lag with new characters •Salty Runbacks implemented •Various Bug fixes '''3.02, Released January 13, 2013''' •Various Bug fixes Developers •'''Project Leaders'''- Shanus, SHeLL, Magus, Strong Bad, jiang, Shadic, haloedhero, Yeroc •'''Magus'''- Magus •'''Playtesters'''- Gimpyfish62, TheReflexWonder, Fuzzyness, Professor Pro, Fly Amanita, Jolteon, and many others •'''Graphics/Menu Design'''- Fireball Stars, ds22 •'''Animation'''- haloedhero, SiLeNtDo0m •'''Stage Design'''- Mewtwo2000, Shadic, Vanguard, SOJ '''SAKURAI IS A TROLL'''=